Snap
by magical origami
Summary: I sold my quirk to become a Hero. But that didn't even work out. Now, what am I to do? Slow burn. Bakugo x OC
1. Chapter 1

**Think Nightcrawler from Marvel in terms of teleportation power. She can only displace gas and liquid with her teleportation quirk. She is limited by sight in terms of how far she can teleport. **

**Starts right before the USJ Arc. **

"The League of Villains is calling for you." A mysterious voice called out.

"We have a package to deliver. Does it need to be now?" I hear my capture ask with unease.

Not only was I bound, blindfolded, drugged, I was also naked and stuffed in a bag. When they came to pick me up I was told that this was going to happen. The man that bought my quirk wanted to make sure I was serious and that no one would be following me.

I was serious. Never more serious.

The League of Villains. Never heard of them. Just please let them go. I need to get to the buyer.

I am Jun Okada. Men came to the hospital room my parents were staying at to give me an offer. 105 million Yen for my quirk (_about 1 million USD_). I needed that money. They must have known.

My parents got injured during a Villain attack a few months ago. A building toppled on them. No one knew they were under the rubble until the Hero, Thirteen, started to clean the debris. I was at school at the time, thinking about finals and high school. I was preparing to take the UA entrance exam but was also looking at other schools. I'm not sure how long they were trapped. But even though they are breathing, neither of my parents have woken up. Many people got injured but only parents haven't started to recover.

I visit every day. Studying for my final exams and thinking about going to UA. I'm not sure it's my path anymore. The point of being a hero is to protect everyone. They were unable to do that that day. I don't blame Thirteen, I don't even blame the Villain. It is life. But is that what I want?

_I'm sitting in between my parents bed. Reading on different high school programs when I heard a knock on the door. I just received another hospital bill. My parents saved money for a situation like this but the money will run out eventually. When that happens. I don't want to think about that right now. _

_It slide and two men, well dressed in black suits, appeared before me. They closed the door behind them. _

"_Miss Okada, I presume?" The shorter one asked. He was a small pudgy man with a brown mustache. _

"_Yes." I went to get up. My pamphlets on Mom's side table. I was hovering over the emergency button. _

"_No need to be alarmed child!" He said laughing. "Please call me….Tarou Yamada…Yes. We are here with an offer._

_He paused. _

"_Yes?" I thought to myself, of course, Tarou Yamada. John Doe. I knew it wasn't his real name. It couldn't be. _

"_Yes! You have a very talented child with such a rare and unique quirk that my Master has taken great interest in your abilities! He bounced with excitement. "Teleportation quirks are rare but so very useful and necessary in today's world. You're quirk arrived a little later than most, but nothing out of the ordinary. Also a mutation from your parent's quirk but even though rare, not unheard of. I -"_

_*cough* His companion finally moved. _

"_O Yes!" The man who calls himself Tarou blushed. "Excuse me, Miss. I just got a little excited. Yes, well. I'll get to the point. Don't have all day do we? My master is interested in your quirk. He will offer 105 million Yen for it."_

_I was shocked. 105 million Yen, that could easily take care of my parents for whatever time is necessary. I can bring them to the United States or even Europe to seek innovative medical treatment. 105 million yen for my quirk. I can finally be a hero. _

"_Yes." I said, jumping up a little. "I'll do it."_

"_Well! That is wonderful. Wonderful indeed. In a week my companion here will send a couple of men to come fetch you and bring you to my Master. My master has a painless way of removing your quirk. Once your quirk has been removed you will be handed your payment." Tarou explained. "Thank you for your service. I assure you that this will be a painless and flawless transaction. Don't forget, one week from today be at your home. Thank you Miss Okada."_

_I nodded. Both men left the room immediately after. I was left with my pamphlets and thoughts. My parents breathing easily beside me. _

_One week. I can do this. No UA entrance exam. No highschool. I can do this. I will do this. _

"That was the deal." The Mysterious voice said. "Bring what you need. It won't be long. Then I will take you directly where you need to be."

"Fine"

I felt a sudden rush of fear. This was supposed to be quick. Easy. I need to get back to my parents.

I felt a cold rush, and then I was literally burning. Sweating.

"You will be stationed here. Kill the children I send you then meet back at the fountain when finished." The Mysterious voice ordered.

I heard the licks of flames eating away at something around me. I also heard other voices. More people were coming. I felt myself being dumped in the corner. Another bag dropped on top of me.

Wait! Don't leave me here. I felt the warm air around me and the smoke filled my nose. I would cough but the gag hindered my ability to breath.

I still couldn't move. Nothing to do but wait.

"DIE!"

Movement, yelling filled the room.

"DIE, DIE, DIE, DIE!" It was on repeat after every explosion. Must be someone's quirk.

"Calm down dude. That's not really manly." Another voice, calmer, softer.

"SHUT UP!"

I heard more clashes and groans of pain now. Then silence.

"We have to get back to our class." The voice of reason said.

"I'm going to look around here first, I want to know why they were here."

I heard shuffling, someone was kicking around the debris. They were coming closer. I freezed in fear, a slight movement of the thumb but still I wouldn't be able to do anything if they were to open this bag.

"These bags weren't here before."

I held my breath. How could they even know that?

"How can you tell?"

"Not covered in soot Dumbass." The boy scoffed. "Also no other bags were here."

Shit. Shit. I'm naked. Please don't open the bag.

I felt the zipper move slowly down. More warm air touched my skin.

"The fuck is this!" He cried back. The zipper half way down. Even though I was crouched, my knees at my chest. He saw that I was naked. Bound. Gagged. I couldn't even see them. This is so embarrassing.

I need to get to the man. I need that money. I need to help my parents.

"Dude, we need to help her!" Yelled the other boy. I felt him knelt down beside me. He gently tugged at the blindfold.

I blinked, getting used to the light and clearing my eyes of smoke. They are my age. Both muscular with spiky hair. One blonde and another red. They are in hero costumes. The redhead has a look of concern on his face, the other was tight lipped. His red eyes slanted in unease.

"Don't worry. Everything is ok. I'm Eijiro Kirishima. This is Katsuki Bakugo. We are first year students at UA, hero course. You are safe now.

He continues to cut the ropes. He's blushing. So am I. This is my first time being this close to a boy before. And I'm naked.

"What's your name?" Kirishima asked.

"Jun. Jun Okada." I answered.

"Hi Jun. Ummm...do you have any clothes?" He asked.

"No." The men had me strip and then placed me in this bag. I doubt they brought my discarded clothes.

"Here. Put this on." Bakugo thrusted a big t-shirt. Slightly burnt but clean.

"Where did you find that?" Kirishima asked. He turns to Bakugo.

"A villian donated it." He scoffed. "Let's go. We need to find the others and report what we have found."

My eyes slanted. I need to go to the fountain. The person told my handlers that we would be going to the fountain.

"What happened to you?" Kirishima asked.

"I don't know." I answered softly. I didn't want to lie to him. His face filled with concern as he helped me up. I tripped a little. The ground hot on my feet. I wasn't used to being in such a position for this long. It was nice to stretch.

"Let's go!" Yelled Bakugo.

"Come on." Kirishima said. Smiling, blushing slightly. "Sorry about Bakugo. He's kinda an ass."

I smiled a little. Taking Kirishima's hand.

A loud boom caught our attention. We head over.

"Go over there!" Kirishima motioned to me. "You'll be safe with them. Me and Bakugo have to take care of some business."

His attention turned back to the monster-like creature.

I shifted my gaze to the water fountain. The All Might arrived.

*Snap*

I gripped Bakugo. The dust settled. The monster-like creature is where Bakugo was just a moment ago. A moment before I got to him. I brought him back to Kirishima.

"The fuck." Bakugo turned to me.

"It's my quirk."

**Jun Okada. Quirk: Snap. Teleportation quirk that allows the user to "snap" instantly to anywhere they can see. Can teleport non-living and living beings as long as touching the user before. Cannot teleport through solid matter. Upon teleporting a small "snap" is heard from where the user was once located. The snap is the air moving to fill up the space. **

"You're welcome." I said.

"Wait!"

"For saving you." I smirked.

Then I got up and snapped to the others. All Might was here and I didn't want him to be suspicious of who I am and why I was here.

They jumped back upon seeing me. But there gaze quickly turned to All Might fighting the beast. I see Kirishima and Bakugo along with another boy run over. I guess I could have brought them along. They have legs.

A boy with green hair was still by the water, along with a girl and a boy with purple balls for hair.

We watch as All Might had trouble dealing with the Nomu. I heard a detached voice call to it. It was here to kill All Might. They were here to kill All Might.

My breath hitched. Are these the people I was going to? Is this the Master that man was talking about?

I need that money. I gave up on taking any entrance exam for high school. I put in a couple of applications for General Studies near the hospital but I wasn't expecting to go. My life is with my parents. I would go with them to their treatments. When they woke up I would go back to school. I have the time. They don't.

But this… for this. I couldn't. I want to be a hero. As I watch All Might punch the Nomu. I watched it all. The Nomu had literally been punched out of the facility. All Might was challenging the other villains. A green-haired boy jumped out to protect All Might. I see Kirishima run over.

UA's faculty has arrived. The Pro Heros. The Villains warped themselves away. I was still here.

The transfer was incomplete. I still had my quirk. There would be no money.

"Who are you?" A man with a mask asked. Snipe. One of the faculty and teachers of UA. He was the one that shot at the villains. "You are not one of our students."

"Uhhh..No I'm not." I answered. Shit. I didn't think of this.

"We found her." Bakugo answered. Pulling away from his classmates. "She was stuffed and bound in a bag by one of the villains we fault. Her name is Jun Okada."

"Oh! Yes. That's me. Jun." I answered. Thankful for the help. I watched as his classmates began to take notice of me. The girl with the dirty burnt tee. I must be a mess.

"We will have to take all your statements." A police officer said.

Everyone was waiting around. Except for the two Pros that were gravely injured, the green haired boy and All Might. Everyone else seemed to be fine.

Today did not go as planned.

**Hey! So this is it! My first fanfiction in a LONG TIME. I haven't been on Fanfic for a while now. But since I started falling in love with My Hero I started to read some awesome fanfics. **

**This will be a slow burn, filled with Smut, love and etc. Hopefully. It will follow the manga/anime story line but I will also add some extra stories (like their days off?) that will hopefully show how Jun's relationship with everyone develops.**

**Thank you for taking the time to read. Please follow and leave a review.**

**I'm not sure when my next chapter will be up. I am a law student so life is a little tough. But I had this story in my head for a while and just needed to have it typed. **


	2. Chapter 2

"_Excuse me miss, before you go. Principle Nezu would like to talk to you." The police officer informed me. _

_It was already late and I wanted to get back home. I half hoped that I would be contacted again. But now, with all that has happened. I don't know if it would be such a good idea. The people those men were working for and what happened at the USJ has made me think that this might not have been such a good idea. What did they want with my quirk? Once they got it, what would happen?_

_My quirk has many limitations but is versatile and potentially dangerous. To think what it could do in the wrong hands made me shivered. _

"_Ahh! Miss Okada!" Principle Nezu exclaimed. "On behalf of the school and Katsuki Bakugo. Thank you."_

_I nodded. I saved someone today. _

_At the time I wasn't aware of my movements. Just that it had to be done. _

_Bakugo never actually thanked me. After I snapped away from him. He seemed a bit surprised. But with everything going on, I can't blame him. _

"_I want to offer you a place at our fine institution. I know that it may seem like our security is inadequate but I can assure I and our faculty will use this experience to create a better UA."_

_A place at UA. I…_

"_Thank you for the offer Principle Nezu. But I cannot accept it." I said, flushed. "I never even applied."_

"_The police did a background check on you. Smart capable girl like yourself would make a perfect hero. Your reaction time and ability to cope under stress are valuable skills that no school can teach. With all that has happened, your parents will be guarded along with you. Your family will be safe. Please consider this opportunity."_

"_I'll consider it." I stated. "Thank you for the offer."_

_I bowed and took my leave. _

My family would be safe. Did they know? Did they know that I wasn't really in danger but that I agreed to be in that bag?

After rambling to my parents I took the offer from Principle Nezu. Without any money and with a quirk I realized that I didn't have much of a back up plan if this did go wrong. I checked the funds and the medical insurance due to my parents stable condition the costs will not rise. So I can just make it. That's all that can be done now. Until they contact me again.

It's my first day. I pulled at the tie with unease. Walking up to the gate was terrifying but also exciting. I'm a week behind my classmates but I tried to study a little bit during this break to catch up. Hopefully it will all work out.

I walked to the class. 1-A. Breathing slightly I stood in front of the door. Would they accept me? Would I accept me?

"Move out of my way." I turned to see the familiar spikey blonde hair, Bakugo, come over. He looks up, confused that I was here. Honestly, I'm surprised I'm here too.

"What are you doing here? Another surprise?" Bakugo asked.

But before I answered, he pushed me aside and opened the door. Leaving it open for me, he never turned back. Slowly going to seat. I peaked it, only one other person was here. A boy with black hair and glasses. He had his nose in his notes but he looked up at me.

"Hello. My name is Tenya Iida! The class representative for Class 1-A. It is nice to meet you. Principle Nezu has informed me of the reason why you are. You are obviously brave and unselfish. I hope to strive to be like you!" He bowed. His face flushed from saying all of that in one breath.

"Umm. Hi, I'm Jun Okada." I smiled. "It's nice to meet you."

He was the boy that brought the faculty to the facility. He's fast.

I turned to see Bakugo leaning against his sit, feet up on the desk. Tenya followed my gaze.

"Do not worry about him. That is Bakugo." Tenya said softly to me. "He is grateful that you saved him."

Bakugo scoffed before looking over at us.

"Don't put words in my mouth!" He yelled. Slight explosions going off. "I didn't need no one's help. Especially some girl I rescued just before."

I wanted to point out that I did not want to be rescued nor asked for help but I felt it was better to simple say nothing.

"It's ok Iida." I smiled. "I'm just excited that Principle Nezu made an exception and allowed me to join your class. It is an honor to be here."

"O my goodness! It's you!" The door slid open, his red hair instantly caught my attention. Kirishima. The other boy I met.

"It's nice to see you again Kirishima." I said smiling.

He smiled wider.

"Meet Mina Ashido, Denki Kaminari and Fumikage Tokoyami." He moves over and introduces some members of the class that were behind him. He gestures to me. "This is…."

"The girl that saves Bakugo!" Mina Ashida laughed. "Please call me Mina! I bet you regret that now. Bakugo ain't the nicest guy to be around."

I laughed with her. "It's fine. I was just happy to help."

"An amazing quirk, I'm surprised you were not accepted in the beginning." Fumikage Tokoyami mused. 

"O well. I didn't apply to UA." I didn't apply to any hero programs." I rubbed the back of my neck.

"Wahhh!" Mina yelled. "But your quirk is amazing! It's hero material"

"Thanks" I smiled. "I wanted to go to school near home to be closer to my parents."

Other students walked and introduced themselves. I remember almost all their faces from the U.S.J. but it was nice to match faces with names. Everyone was so friendly. The fact that I wasn't considering a school with a hero course was forgotten.

My desk would be in the back corner. But that didn't bother me. The class was made to hold 20, not 21. Besides, less people distract me in class. I was also away from the window. Good. I get distracted easily. My grades were good but nothing special. I never wanted to stay indoors but rather be outside.

The girl in front of me was Ochaco Uraraka. She introduced herself to me and we were making small talk as we listened to her classmates' conversations.

They started talking about being in the news. Luckily I was taken into police custody immediately after the incident for precautionary purposes. I did come with villians. I told them the truth, most of it. They didn't need to know that I had gone with them willingly and the purpose.

The police officers never asked. I guess being bound naked in a bag was enough reason to assume that I was a victim instead of a willing participant.

"Morning, Class." The door slide open to reveal a bandaged Mr. Aizawa. Everyone questioned him in alarm.

I was surprised to see that he was well enough to be out of bed.

"The fight is not over yet. It is time. The U.A. Sports Festival is about to start."

Everyone jumped up in excitement. Even I was getting excited. Last year I watched with my parents the Sports Festival like everyone else.

Kyoka Jiro raised her hand and pointed out the obvious concern in having the Sport Festival.

I agree. This may not be the best idea. Even though the Sports Festival is such a huge event for the school and all of Japan, if not the world, shouldn't the safety of the students come first?

Mr. Aizawa explained the reason why the school has decided to host the sports festival. The reason was valid but still concerned me slightly.

The man who wanted to buy my quirk. He will most likely be watching. Will this put my parents in danger?

The police have placed a guard on detail for the time being but with a villian with a warping quirk, will it be enough?

Thoughts raced through my head as my classmates asked Mr. Aizawa more questions.

"Class dismissed."

I took out my notebook and waited for the next teacher to come in. I'm a week behind and I need to catch up to the rest of the class. I tried to prepare as much as I could but a week behind can be detrimental to my grades. Now that the Sports Festival will continue as schedule there will be less time to focus on academics and I'll have to prioritize exercising my quirk.

If I do well. I can be a Sidekick or even a Pro. The money will be good and then I will save up and get my parent's the medical treatments they deserve.

"Hey, Jun!" Kirishima called out. "Eat lunch with us?"

I turned to him. Kirishima has the brightest smile and seems to be one of the class clowns. His laughter is infectious and I couldn't help but be at ease when he spoke. He was still excited about the sports festival. And after hearing him through the bag at the U.S.J. I knew he had a good heart.

"Sure!" I called. Walking over.

Kanimari and Mina were beside him, waving me over. I saw Bakugo behind them with a scowl on his face.

"I don't think Bakugo wants me to sit with you guys." I said kindly.

"Nahh, don't worry about him." Kirishima laughed. "He's just thinking about the sports festival."

I smiled with Kirishima and nodded my head. Following him and the others to lunch.

"So, how does your quirk work?" Kanimari asked after we sat down.

"O well…" I paused. "I guess I can teleport to any spot I can see, even underwater, but not through solid matter…. It's called snap because I make a snap like sound when I use my quirk."

I look over at Bakugo. He was stabbing his curry.

"Are you ok?" I turned to him. If he was really this uncomfortable with me around I don't want to make it worse by sitting with him. Ochaco asked me if I wanted to sit with her, Iida and Midoriya but it seems like they already formed their group and I didn't want to infringe. I don't mind sitting alone.

"Whatever." Bakugo huffed as he shovelled more food in his mouth.

Aw, come on Bakugo. Jun saved your life. You could be a little nicer." Kirishima said. He patted Bakugo on the back cause him to choke. It was funny to watch.

After he cleared his throat he looked right at me. His red eyes flared with dislike. "I never asked this nobody for help. I didn't need it."

A pause washed over the little group.

I laughed softly. "That is true. He never asked. Besides you're not supposed to use your quirk on someone unless given permission so I guess I was in the wrong." I smiled. Gee. Bakugo is really making me regret saving him.

"Don't listen to him Jun." Kirishima said with slight anger. "Bakugo doesn't know what he is talking about."

"Whatever, loser." Bakugo got up even though we still had half of our lunch period. We watch him leave in silence before Mina started up a new conversation.

Not long after, I was laughing with the others and learning more about them. I'm still concerned about Bakugo. But eating delicious food with what seems to be new friends outweighed the angry Blonde.

"Thanks for letting me eat with you. I said, getting ready to get up."

"We still got ten five minutes left." Mina said, looking at the clock.

"I know, I just want to review for the next class and I left my books in the classroom. Don't wait up." I waved, getting my tray and walking out of the lunch room.

I got in front of the door. Sliding it open I see the familiar Blonde boy staring out the window.

"Hey." I said softly. He turned around, his eyes narrowed. "I just want to say I'm sorry. I didn't consider your feelings when I accepted Principle Nezu's offer. I don't know why you hate me so much but I don't want any bad blood between us." I tried to smile as I walked over to his desk.

I was in front of him. He was still staring at me with anger.

"Whatever."

I shook my head. "No, 'whatever'". I huffed. "Our classmates are going to be back and I rather put this behind us. What's wrong? What did I do?"

"You didn't do anything." He said softly, turning his head.

"What?"

"YOU DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!" He yelled at me inches from my face. I was shocked to see tears in his eyes.

"I'm stronger than you. I'm stronger than anyone here. At the Sports Festival I am going to prove to everyone that I am the strongerst. I don't need to be rescued."

"Don't see it as being rescued." I said, "See it as… me paying you back."

"Huh." He said, still shaking with rage.

"You saved me, remember?" I said. It was kind of a lie but that's what everyone thought. "I heard what you and Kirishima said. If it wasn't for you I may not have been found. I was drugged and bound and umm...in an awkward situation. You didn't hurt me. You saved me. So...I guess. Thank you. In a way, you were my hero." I rambled.

His face softened for a split second before he returned to glare at me. However, this time the glare was less hard.

"Yeah, well. Don't get in my way." He said, getting out his notebook.

"I don't plan on it." I smiled back at him. It seems like his ego just had to be inflated. Such a childish reaction but I rather be at peace with him than at war.

I heard our classmates down the hall.

Time for class.

**So instead of studying for Contracts and Civil Procedure I decided to write this chapter. My priorities are a little weird but it's that time of the school year. Please review and follow if you like the story.**

**I'll always try to have a chapter up no later than seven days after the latest published chapter. No promises though. **

**Thanks again.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Due to the coronavirus, classes have been cancelled for the rest of the week and classes will be "remote" until April and the biggest event of the year has been cancelled. I hope everyone is safe and healthy and washing their hands.**

The Sports Festival is in two weeks. I have two weeks to prepare.

"Mom, Dad, I'm so sorry." I cried. I had pulled the hospital chair over in between them, holding their hands. "I tried. I was so close. The money was so close. I'm so sorry. I know I need to do better. And I am, I'm going to be a hero. It was once my dream. You always supported my dream. This is for you. If it works out I will make a lot of money and then we can go to America and Europe and get those treatments. You just have to hold on a little longer."

I wiped away looking at their peaceful faces. It's hard to leave them but I need to go to UA earlier and stay later so that I can take full advantage of their training facilities. Hosu isn't too far from Mustafu but the commute is still 45 minutes by train just to get to school and to walk back to the Hospital.

Pushing back the chair I look at my little corner. My futon was rolled in the corner with my pillow and blanket on top. I had some of my textbooks on the small side table and my toilettes were hanging on the window. A photo album was tucked in my pillow.

The hospital tried to force me out at first but relented after the second month. I'd just use my quirk to get back in everytime the nurse would be done with their rounds. Our apartment building was demolished so there wasn't much to salvage from the wreckage. The only thing I found worth keeping was the photo album that my parents left by their bedside.

Once the hospital knew of my situation they were kinder about my presence at the hospital. I've been looking at other apartments nearby since I knew my parents would want to stay in Hosu when they woke up. But most places were outside my budget and would take away from my savings account for my parents so it wasn't worth it.

Besides, I like being close to them. I smiled as I walked by the nurses and doctors. The hospital staff have been so kind and we even celebrated with cake when I told them I was going to UA. They had been worried about my high school plans so I think the UA news brought them relief.

Yawning, I looked at the time, the homeroom starts at 8:25, and I want to have 30 minutes to work out before we begin. It already takes about 45 minutes to get there, plus I'd have to use the showers which will take an extra fifteen.. I continued to do the math in my head. Math is not my strongest subject and I often let time slip through my fingers. My parents said that was one of the downsides to my quirk. Instantaneous travel makes me forgetful of the time. It makes sense.

It's so early that not as many people are on the train which is nice. I take a seat and pull out my notebook, trying to come up with a training plan.

"Hey! I turned to see Kirishima catch up to me. I must have been too deep in thought.

"What's up, Okada?" He said smiling.

"Call me Jun." I replied. Returning the smile. "I just wanted to work out before homeroom. I want to do well. I need to prove my worth to you and everyone in the class."

"No need. Everyone saw you save Bakugo." He laughed as we walked side by side.

"Ahh!" I yelled, turning to him, blushing. "Shush, don't let Bakugo or anyone hear that. He's super touchy on the subject."

"That's Bakugo for you." Kirishima laughed again. "Hey, I was wondering, can I have your number?"

I stared blankly at him. My number? That's a little forward.

"I mean...if that's alright with you." Stumbling over his words, it was adorable.

"No, sure. You just took me off guard. That's all." I smiled. Handing him my smart phone. He added his contact information and sent himself a text.

I haven't had much use for my phone. When the news that my parents were in the hospital hit our community a lot of my classmates and their parents reached out to me. I was a fool and depressed and never answered. After a while my silence made them realize that I wasn't ready to talk to them. To people that knew my situation and my parents. It was just too much.

"We can train together now. We have two whole weeks. I know everyone is going to be super stressed so I was thinking of maybe getting together to do something not hero related this weekend. Would you be interested?" Kirishima asked.

"Maybe, I'd have to see what we are doing. Good luck getting anyone to come. I think most people will be too focused on the Sport Festival to think of taking time off. I mean, that's why we are here so early." I reminded me. Normally, Kirishima would just make the homeroom bell. He doesn't even live that far either. Todoroki and Bakugo tend to the earliest risers but Todoroki lives really close to the school.

Kirishima and I continued to talk about the Sport Festival when we heard the familiar "DIE!" come from the gym. I rolled my eyes and Kirishima laughed at my expression.

"Of course Bakugo is here." I slumped a little. My excitement to start training waivered.

Today I decided to use the treadmill and run while focusing on breathing exercises. Using my quirk in quick session gives me a huge advantage over my opponent and allows me to travel great distances but the lack of air in my lungs makes me weak and slows me down.

If I can figure out a way to expand my lung capacity and strengthen their ability to be used to the lack of air I can move faster and use my quirk in session longer.

I also need to train my body. Sitting next to my parent's bed, playing on my phone as I wait for news regarding their health has left me out of shape and in need of muscle.

"Hey Bakugo!" Kirishima yelled out to him. Bakugo was by the bench press. Wearing basketball shorts but no top. I remember how defined his muscles were when I snapped him away from the Nomu. I blushed slightly. He's obviously super strong. I couldn't help but stare as the sweat drips in between his abs. He smelled….sweet. It was kinda intoxicating. It must have to do with his quirk.

"What are you extras doing here?" He looks over before taking his towel to wipe down the machine.

"Hey Man, so not cool." Kirishima pushed him gently. "What do you think, Jun and I are going to train!"

"Jun?" Bakugo looked up. I was behind Kirishima.

"Okada here." I waved from behind Kirishima. Trying to keep my flush down. His red eyes shifted away from Kirishima, landing on me. His eyes slanted.

"Don't get in my way." Bakugo got up and went to another machine, adding more weights and quick succession.

"I'm so pooped." I cried out in the homeroom. I feel so out of breath and my legs were crying under my desk. I want to put my head on my desk to take a nap but Mr. Aizawa would be arriving any minute.

"Were you training Okada? Midoriya asked, turning in his seat.

"Yeah. It was awful." I cried out. Midoriya was such a sweet boy. I could tell that he cared a lot about other people and wanted the best for everyone. "I realized I'm out of shape. Not like you, Midoriya."

Midoriya blushed, mumbling to himself. So cute.

My seat, the only one in the row was behind Hagakure. Bakugo was beside her and Midoriya sat next to him. Then Mineta and Yaoyorozu down the row. I watch as Kaminari, Kirishima and Mina talk to one another closer to the front.

"Hey." I tapped Hagakure's shoulder. "I'm Jun Okada. Nice to meet you." I smiled.

"OMG HI!" Hagakure clothes jumped. "It's so nice to talk to someone!" My neighbors all suck at keeping a conversation going. Hopefully you're not like that."

"Ummm...I'll try my best." I laughed. Such an outgoing personality. The invisible girl brought out her phone to show me the news about the Sports Festival. A lot of bloggers and reporters think it is unwise for UA to host the festival so close to the attack while a minority of bloggers applaud them for standing up against the Villains.

I can see it both ways. Honestly, with a villian with a warp quirk no amount of security would be able to keep him if he wanted to get in. He has a similar quirk to mine in that it allows for greater travel. However, I have to touch and concentrate my energy to snap them with me. I cannot send people places and be at a different place. Rather the people I snap with me or materials, come with me to wherever I snap from. It's a one way link.

There isn't much talking on my part. Hagakure talked for both of us. I just nodded and smiled at her comments. Sometimes it was hard to follow what she was saying but I could tell she was nervous for the Sport Festival.

"Are you going to train later today?" Hagakure turned to me.

"Yes. After class I'm going to go back to the weight room. I need to work on my stamina." I smiled. "What about you?"

"O yeah. I was thinking about it. We have two whole weeks so I'm not sure. But I could definitely use that time to work out. Can I come with you?"

"Of course! I'm sure the gym will be packed but hopefully we can get machines next to each other. What are you thinking about doing?"

Hagakure hasn't thought of a training plan so we pulled out our notebooks to start forming a schedule for her. It was fun to share pointers with her. We seem to be at the same physical level so that will make working out easier.

Every once in awhile I would turn to look at her neighbor, Bakugo. He had his head down over a textbook but I could tell he was listening to the conversations around him. He was focused on the competition. I blush again, remembering how good he looked without a shirt.

At lunch, Kirishima was trying to rally a group of people to go to a new Arcade nearby.

"Come on guys! Do you really want to be training all the time. Your body is going to give out!" Kirishima sat down next to us. Hagakure joined our table.

"Yeah, Jun! That sounds like fun! Let's go." She jumped up and down. I felt the pressure of her hands gripping my arms.

"If Jun goes, I guess I'll go too." Mina relented. "We haven't really gotten to know you since the Attack. Besides Kirishima does make a point."

"Well if you are going, I'll go too!" Kaminari stated. I wanted to roll my eyes. Of course Kaminari would go. Anything excuse to slack off.

I don't have the money to go but I wasn't about to tell them that. I told myself I'd leave the hospital more often but to train, not to fool around.

"No one has time for a damn arcade." Bakugo said, "Besides, it will still be there."

"Yeah, what he said." I jumped in. "Bakugo is right. We really need to focus on training for the sports festival. Like Mr. Aizawa said, we only get three opportunities. We need to make the most of it."

"But Jun!" Mina stated, "You need a break! Everyone does. Besides, we are all under pressure. We need to let loose for a little bit or something. Come on! Don't be like Bakugo! Live a little."

I huffed. "Ok. I guess I can go. But not for too long." I rolled my eyes. I gave in way too quickly. But a part of me knew that Mina and Kirishima were right. It was important to have a break. I just didn't expect a break would be going to the arcade. We still have our other classes to worry about.

"Whatever losers, not like training would do you any good. I'm going to win." Bakugo got up. Flashing his devilish smirk at us. The bell rang soon after.

**Another bites the dust. I have the entire plot in my head, now I just need to get it typed and I'mma be ready to go. My school decided to hold classes for the reminder of the month of March "remotely" so not sure exactly what is going on. **

**A little nervous because I truly believe Law is not a discipline that can be taught online. Wish me luck!**

**Don't forget to Follow and Comment!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Instead of doing homework, I'm writing this chapter and watching reruns of My Hero. The life. This is a filler chapter about going to the arcade. The weekend in between the two weeks the students were given to prepare for the Sports Festival. **

**Next chapter we will go back to the normal storyline. However, this is important character development between Kakugo and Jun. I also want to try to bring in other points of view to bring in a better understanding of what is going on. I feel like I am telling you what I want instead of showing you. **

_Hey Kirishima, I don't think I can make it to the Arcade today. Too much stuff on my mind. Sorry. _I read the text out loud. I haven't pressed the send button yet. We were all so excited to go and I really wanted to get to know everyone. The guilt of leaving my parents for fun was creeping back into me. I knew it was unwise to let this guilt seep into my head but I was already away from them for so long. I pressed send. I instantly felt lighter, like this huge weight has been lifted from my chest. Looking at my parents I knew they would be disappointed but the comfort of being with them drowned out any thoughts of guilt.

Rolling up my futon and gathering my things in the corner. I started to play on my phone. I could see Kirishima read the message and he started to type a few times but nothing ever sent.

We were going to get ready and meet up in two hours. I stayed in bed thinking about it until the afternoon. The nurses could tell I wasn't asleep but they let me be. I dragged the chair in between my parents bed and got out my math textbook. I can be productive at least.

I want to hang out with Kirishima and the gang but it would be a bit awkward. The arcade was free to enter, but all the games were pay to play. I'm not even sure how long they would want to stay. Then because it's around lunch time we would probably want to get lunch. That could get expensive. Would we be paying for ourselves or split the costs evenly?

I was thinking all night about the expenses and the time it would take.

I kept studying next to my parents, scrap paper surrounded me as I tried to figure out the homework problems. So far not a lot of luck. But usually Cementoss gives me partial credit for trying.

My phone rang. A new message from Kirishima. _Bakugo is going to swing by your place to pick you up. Be ready in ten!_

"WHAT!" I yelled loudly. The door slid open to reveal one of nurses looking concerned at my sudden outburst. "O sorry. Everything is ok." I backed up. Embarrassed.

Shit. Shit. Shit. Bakugo is going to pick me up. Why? What? And pick me up from where? The Hospital, Kirishima doesn't know that my parents are here. What's going on? I can't believe Bakugo would ever agree to this. Is this some sort of joke?

_Ring Ring Ring Ring Ring Ring Ring_

"FUCK OFF!" Bakugo yelled. He picked up his phone. Kirishima has been calling constantly.

"What the hell pointy hair?" Bakugo yelled into the phone.

"Yo, Bakugo! Arcade is today. Can you pick up Jun?" Kirishima laughed on the other end. "She said she couldn't go anymore but I had a feeling she got cold feet. If anyone can get her to come its you. I texted you her apartment building. Just call her when you get there. I already let her know you were going to pick her up so no point in trying to say no now. Thanks Dude!" He hanged up after his final breath.

Bakugo looked down at his phone. The apartment complex she lived at was all the way in Hosu. The fuck. Stupid pointy hair. Stupid girl. I never said I'd go to the arcade anyways. Fuck them.

Bakugo read the other text messages from Kirishima and the group chat. He turned to look at his clock. No point in trying to go back to bed now or train. _She _will be waiting for me.

Okada's phone number was already in my phone. Bakugo plugged in her location and started on my way. Whatever. Stupid girl. Stupid pointy hair.

"Kirishima! What the hell?!" I yelled as I grabbed my bag. "Bakugo is one his way? What address did you give him?"

"I called Bakugo a while ago. He agreed to go get you. I gave him your home address. Apartment -"

Shit. Kirishima gave him my old apartment complex number. He has no idea I've been living in the hospital with my parents.

"When?" I yelled.

"What?" Kirishima asked. "It's no big deal, I didn't give him your apartment number just the building. I told him to call you when he got there. You still got time."

"But when did Bakugo say he would be here?" I asked, sweating. I gripped the phone with urgency.

"Let's see…. Bakugo should be there in ten minutes if he actually left on time like I told him. I wanted to make sure you'd be coming. You sounded so excited about it later on in the week. It's weird of you to just change your mind like that. Is everything ok?" Kirishima seemed uncertain. I didn't want to worry him. It's not his fault. I don't talk about my home life.

"Yeah, I'll just wait for him outside. It's nice out. No problem here. I guess this is one way to force me to go. Looking forward to it. Bye!" I hung up. Shit. I looked at the watch on my parent's nightstand. If he gets to the address Kirishima gave him in ten minutes, I have just enough time to get there to meet him there.

I picked up my shoes and started running. "Bye!" I call back to the nurses and staff as I shut the door.

I start running, my bag bumping into my side as I run. If I go faster, maybe I'll get there in time. I have to make it.

Shit. I turned the corner. Bakugo was staring in awe at the fenced construction site. I heard they were going to rebuild the apartment complexes only now they would be nicer and double the price.

"Wow!" I laughed. "You beat me. I never gave Kirishma my new address he must have found my old one-"

"Okada. I know." Bakugo cut me off.

"What?"

"I've been waiting for you for a couple minutes for now. I googled the construction site and your address. There was a villian with a size amplifier quirk that demolished your apartment complex. There were a lot of casualties and injuries. Your parents were one of injured. Are you staying at the hospital with them? Why didn't you just tell anyone?" Bakugo looked at me with suspicion.

My knees gave out. What does he think of me now? What will the class think of me? I'm such a fraud.

"Hey. Get up." Bakugo grabbed my arm and dragged me off my knees. "Stop crying. It's annoying." He looked away.

"I- I-" I stumbled over my words. "I'm sorry."

"It's fine. I'm not going to tell anyone." He started walking. "Let's go. Kirishima wouldn't' stop nagging me to bring you."

"Yeah." I started walking beside him. I looked over at the construction. It is more modern than I thought. I could start seeing some parts of the landscaping. It would be nice. They filled up the sorrow and my pass completely. I never wanted to come back here.

"I - thank you."

"Whatever." Bakugo huffed. My bag was in his hand. I must have dropped it. I looked down at my shoes. I got dressed for a lazy day, not one to hang out with people. I was wearing black athletic leggings and a white tank top with an oversized cardigan on top. My hair was pulled into a messy bun, my long black hair had started to fall out of the hair tie.

"Kirishima just texted me. Stupid hair was concerned about you." Bakugo said. "He probably has some stupid crush on you. Seeing you naked and all."

I flushed bright red as we got on the train together. I can't believe he would bring that up. No one else was there except for Bakugo and Kirishima, I was hoping that they had blocked it out of their minds. I know I was trying to.

Bakugo's phone rang. I looked over. It rang again. "Aren't you going to pick that up?" I asked.

"He'll call you in a second."

My phone buzzed against my bag that Bakugo was still carrying. He looked down at it, realizing that he had been holding it this entire time before he threw it at me. "Here."

It was Kirishima on facetime.

"Hey Kirishima!" I put on my brightest smile. Bakugo raised his eyebrows at my super chipper voice. "What's up?"

"Where are you!?" I heard Mina yell in the background.

"I'm on the train. We only have a couple more stops and we will be there."

"See, I knew she wanted to come."

"I know that" Kirishima turned to Mina. "You excited? Finally a break. But starting tomorrow I'm going to be back at the gym!"

I laughed. "Same. I'll text you when we arrive."

I hung up shortly after. Bakugo was on his phone, completely ignoring me. I sat down next time him, pulling my bag closer to my body. Shit. I forgot my wallet. I groaned slightly, I'm so stupid.

"What?" Bakugo asked curtly.

"I forgot my wallet." I signed. "I'm sorry."

"Whatever. I can pay." He went back to his game.

"I'll pay you back." I said meekly, "Thank you."

"Whatever." The bus announced our stop. Bakugo got out, looking over his shoulder to make sure I was right behind him. It was only a short five minute walk from the train station to the arcade. Nervous excitement bubbled in my stomach.

"JUN!" I looked up. Hagakure and Mina ran up to me. The guys were waiting at the entrance. "I'm so glad you made it!" They ignored Bakugo.

As we walked together talking about our commutes, Hagakure looked at Bakugo. "I thought you were going to leave right after dropping Okada off." The invisible girl turned back to me. "It was Kirishima's idea to get him involved. We were all surprised when we actually agreed."

"You can call me Jun." I laughed. Turning to Bakugo, "Are you going to leave?"

"I'm here aren't I?" Bakugo snapped at both of us before walking ahead to meet the guys. Kirishima had his big goofy grin. He was teasing Bakugo with Kaminari poking fun as well.

The arcade was busy with middle schoolers and other highschoolers. We got in line. Apparently, you got a free chargeable card where you add "tokens" so you can play the card also holds your tickets. Very fancy.

"Here." Bakugo shoved a card in my face. "I already added some money on it." He turned away before I could ask for the receipt.

"Are you ready? What do you want to play first? Mina asked. "Let's play dance, dance, revolution!" She jumped up and down as she walked over to a crowded DDR machine.

"It's our turn next!" Hagakure called. "Jun! It's a two player game, why don't you and Mina go first."

"I'm not much of a dancer." I mumbled, watching the middle schoolers in front of us. They were pretty good.

Kirishima and the guys came over. "Mina is gonna do great. She's a natural dancer." Kirishima said to the guys. I forgot they went to middle school together.

"Our turn! Our turn!" Mina grabbed me roughly. "What song do you want to do? Let's do something really upbeat. This one is awesome!"

I turned to see Bakugo snickering behind Kaminari.

Ok, I can do this. I can do this. I jumped up and down trying to loosen up a little. Mina was watching the screen with intent.

"Ready, set, go!" The machine yelled at us. The little neon arrows appeared. The only thing now I can do is dance.

I was out of breath by the end of our song. But I didn't hear anyone laugh at us so I must not have sucked too much. I looked over at Mina, also huffing a little. A big smile was on her face. Look! We made high score!" She jumped up and down.

"Whooo! You guys rock!" I turned to see Kirishima punching the air. We got the platform and went with our friends.

"I always knew Mina could dance, but you weren't bad yourself." Kirishima put his arm around me. "You were awesome!"

I blushed. Remembering what Bakugo said earlier. "Thanks."

"You got some moves!" Hagakure agreed. Getting in between us. "Let's try that next!" I looked over. The guys had started to walk that way too. It was one of those shooting games. I rolled my eyes.

"I challenge you Bakugo!" Kirishima yelled.

"Whatever. I'm going to win." Bakugo pushed Kaminari out of the way. "Move Dunce Face."

Kaminari's face dropped slightly. I turned to him. "Don't worry about it. He's been in a mood since he got me." Kaminari's face lit up.

"We were all surprised that Bakugo actually got you. He is the closest to the station so it made sense." Kaminari rubbed the back of his head. It was kinda cute to watch him be so bashful.

"I was surprised to see him too." I watched as Bakugo and Kirishima attracted a small crowd. Both the boys were shouting loudly at the screen.

"Watch my back loser!" Bakugo yelled. The zombies had no chance against Bakugo's and Kirishima's teamwork.

I overheard some girls our age giggling next to us. "They are so cute! I wonder if they're with anyone. I can't tell which one is my favorite!" Her friends laughed with her, arguing who was cuter.

My stomach felt empty as I turned to see Mina, looking super annoyed. "Kirishima, Bakugo. I'm hungry, let's go!" She pulled the two boys away from the machine. I laughed a little as she dragged them away from the game, instantly getting them killed. The girls beside us pouted. Mina shot them a pointed look and stuck her tongue out.

"Mina!" Hagakure cried out. Laughing as we walked over to the small cafe attached. I was super glad that Mina decided to drag the boys away to a table. I couldn't help but be a little attached to my friends.

"What the hell Mina?" Kirishima asked. "We were still winning."

"The fuck." Bakugo yelled. He came beside me, muttered softly "What do you want to eat?"

"Whatever you are having. I'm not picky." I looked to see the menu. I could smell Melonpan. The delicious melon bread my mom used to make from scratch. It didn't smell as good as hers but I haven't had it in so long.

"You like sweets." Bakugo observed watching my gaze travel over the other baked goods.

"I like spicy food too." I argued. "Curry is always good. I get my love for spicy food from my dad and sweet food from my mom."

I looked down. This was the first time I talked to someone about my parents.

"I like spicy food." Bakugo nodded. As he got in line to order. "What do you want to drink?"

"Water is fine." I smiled as I walked behind him. Everyone was already ahead of us in line. I watched Mina's gaze look around the arcade. A little pink pit bull, ready to pounce on anyone who gets in her way.

Today is a good day. It was nice to have a break.

**School will not be back in session until the week of April 6th. I'm so bored. I didn't go to the library in time so now I have no new books to read. Watching anime and dreaming about food. **

**Be safe, wash your hands, and please review and follow. I look forward to your input. **

**Next time: Sports Festival, First Round**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm so excited that I will be reaching 10k in such a short time! Please review and follow. I won't be back at school until April 6th (maybe) so I have A LOT of time on my hands.**

**Takes place around Season 2, Episode 14.**

_Snap! Snap! Snap! Snap! Snap! Snap! _

Shit. I huffed and looked at Kaminari. "How many...times?" I asked. Knowing the answer.

"Around 15 per a minute. But that's great! That's a snap every…"

"4 seconds." I smiled. Kaminari and I bonded over our lack of mathematical knowledge. I can't seem to snap any faster than that. My head starts to hurt if I snap in too many quick sessions. No one knows what the Sports Festival will be like this year. That's why I have to get faster and stronger.

"How's my temperature?" I asked. Kaminari took out the small device in his hand and put it against my head.

"Wow! 103 degrees!" Kaminari said, "You ok?"

"Yeah. 111.2 F is my max." I smiled. I can't use my quirk in a quick session in the cold but I can use it for a longer period of time. When it's hot I can snap faster back to back but not as long. It's all about endurance and timing.

Tomorrow is the first day of the Sports Festival. I haven't seen the others yet but Kaminari was the first to offer to be my timer. We got to the gym earlier than usual. I want to go for a swim later today to help my muscles, maybe snap in the water too. I'm not a strong swimmer even though my old apartment building had a community swimming pool I was never interested in learning but I can do the basics. I was reading last night that swimming could build muscle in a lot more places than just weights so I wanted to give it a try.

"Want to try again?" Kaminari asked. "Or maybe a break?"

"One more time. Then we can head over to the pool?" I asked

"What about a break?" Kaminari whined. I laughed at his face. We have been training for a while now. I've been timing Kaminari's ability to emit his lightning without losing his mind.

"After a quick swim? We don't want to eat before going to the pool." I reminded him. "Besides, I could use a cool off."

"Ok!" He pulled out the timer, "Ready, Set, Go!"

_SNAP_

"Hey! Asui!" I yelled as I got closer to the pool. Asui was gracefully swimming and jumping in the water. It was magic to watch.

"Call me Tsu." Tsu said. "How are you, Okada?"

"If I'm calling you Tsu, call me Jun" I smiled. "I'm good. Kaminari and I were training together and felt it was time to switch things up. What about you?"

"Training as well. I saw some of the others around as well." Tsu said, recalling the others. "Not that many people use the pool."

"Not everyone is such an amazing swimmer." I smiled before dipping a toe in. Cold. Perfect.

"Tsu! Okada!" Kaminari came out, look who I found! He had Bakugo behind him. His face looked even more pissed off than normal. He wasn't even in his swim trunks. We haven't spoken since we parted ways after the arcade.

"Hey Kaminari, Bakugo!" Tsu waved. She turned to me. "I'm going to keep training now. Nice to see you."

"Same." I got up walking over to Kaminari and Bakugo. "Hey you." Turning to Bakugo. "I didn't know you were a swimmer."

"I'm not. Dunce Face brought me over here to say hi. Hi." Then he turned around and started to walk back inside the facility.

"O come on!" Kaminari signed.

"Bakugo, being Bakugo." I giggled. "Let's go. The water is really cold.

"Awww." Kaminari made a face.

Today's the day. I turned to my parents.

"I'll leave the TV on so you can watch me, ok?" I asked. Looking in between them. I like to think that they can still hear me. I packed up my clothes and a book for the way on the train and headed out.

The waiting room was plain and boring. I was sitting with Kaminari, Kirishima and Bakugo. We were all looking down at our hands.

"Midoriya" Todoroki called him. We all turned to see Todoroki walk over to Midoriya. Mineta beside Midoriya looked freaked out.

I never actually talked to Todoroki. I know he is the youngest son of the no. 2 Hero, Endeavor. I saw Todoroki in action at the USJ near the end. He is strong, powerful and handles his quirk with ease.

We watch as Todoroki lays it on Midoriya, Midoriya, the sweetie he is, looked shocked at the sudden declaration of war from Todoroki. Kirishima got up to ease the tension. Todoroki decided to remind us that we aren't here to make friends. I rolled my eyes.

Midoriya reminded us that all the other classes are challenging us as well. He is aiming for the top. I want to be at the top.

The bell rang to let us know it's time to line up in front of the entrance. Present Mic announced us and I couldn't help but blush at the description. As the lights changed and the stadium came into view I realized how large the crowd was. All these people came to watch us perform. There are probably scouts among them and agencies were eager to see who may be the next star. My stomach twisted a little at the prospect of being scouted. I need to land a good internship. There are a couple of Agencies in and around Hosu. I need to be close to home. This is my chance to get noticed by them.

Midnight presented the first round. We all flushed at her costume and mannerisms.

Bakugo, our year's rep, got on stage and announced a rather prideful declaration of his victory. Our classmates around us booed him but it didn't even make him flinched as he walked off stage. I couldn't help but feel a little bit of pride for that asshole. I could have never gotten on stage and announced such a claim in front of our classmates and ultimately the world.

"The first game of the festival, What could it be?" Behind Midnight was a projected screen that rolled to announce that the first game would be an obstacle course.

As she gave us the description and rules of the game I couldn't help but think this would be in my element. I need to prove to myself that I can win.

It's four kilometers. If I time my snaps wisely I should be able to finish first. It matters what obstacles are in front of me but as long as I can see. I will win.

We walk over to the gate. I stood in the back as I watched my classmates run toward the front.

"Begin!" Midnight yelled.

The entrance is too small for everyone to squeeze through at once. I looked up. _Snap. _I could see light ahead. _Snap. _I could hear Present Mic call to us. I could see my classmates shoving their way through. _Snap. _I felt a coldness as my breath freezed. _Snap. _

"I won't let you get in first place, you Icy-Hot Bastard!" Bakugo screamed in front of me.

_Snap. _I laughed at Bakugo. My eyes follow the skyline as I snap just a little bit higher than the ground. I landed gently to see Todoroki stopped. There were huge mechanical monsters in our path.

So this is what the entrance exam would have been. Doesn't seem too bad. Quite large though. Todoroki froze the machines, letting them crash down around him. I pulled back. I looked toward the sky. _Snap. _I could see Todoroki in the distance. _ Snap._

"Hey Todoroki." I said, as I snapped right in front of him. Shit. My timing. He ran into me. Hitting my straight in the face. Ouch.

I felt his hard body crush on top of me. In the distance, I heard Kirishima and someone else yell out.

I rubbed my head as I felt the pressure of Todoroki's body leave me. It was still cool from using his ice.

"Move."

"You ran into me!" I said as I saw him run ahead. He didn't even help me up. Rude.

I could hear Present Mic tease Todoroki for the lack of manners. Kirishima would have called him unmanly. Getting up, I looked behind me to see Bakugo pass me, his explosions pushing me back slightly. My head hurts.

I looked up again. _Snap. _I need to stay above everyone else. It will allow me more movement and give me a better view of what to come. _Snap. Snap. Snap._ I was slightly above Bakugo now. I didn't want him to see my shadow. The slight snapping sound of the air moving in place from where I was could be loud. Even with Bakugo's explosions I didn't want him to hear me.

_Snap. Snap. _Shit. I started to get tired. I snapped back to the ground and started to run. Even with all my training I still needed to recharge. I look to see another obstacle ahead. Pillars of the earth with rope attached. I'd have to use my quirk for this.

_Snap. _I snapped to the next column. _Snap. Snap. _

I see Todoroki a couple of columns in front of me.

"DIE!" I jumped back. Bakugo forced his way on my pillar.

"Hey!" I yelled. Side stepping him.

"Stay out of my way, Extra!" Bakugo raised his hand. _Snap. _Where I was was replaced with smoke and heat. Bakugo just tried to blow me up!

"You shit!" I yelled. _Snap. _I got behind him. _Snap. _I let go. "I'm not going to save you this time. I yelled. _Snap. _Confusion hit his face before it was replaced by pure rage. _Snap. _I pulled slightly ahead now.

I heard Bakugo pull up beside me. _Snap. _I was back on the ground. Bakugo pulled ahead. Boy is heavy. To make sure I don't accidentally miss one of his limbs I have to make sure when I use my quirk that all of Bakugo's mass is connected to my power. I was hoping he would be more confused. But he shook it off quickly. Shit. I was breathing heavily now. I made my way past "The Fall" and I started to run to the next obstacle. I see Todoroki halfway across. Bakugo was quickly catching up to him. Tsu also jumped in front of me. Shit.

I ran up to the first mine. It was too far to Snap in one go. _Snap. _I heard a huge explosion behind me. _Snap._ I see Midoriya in front of me. Bakugo and Todoroki rush toward him. An ice path. I felt myself fall slightly. _Snap. _I landed on his ice. Yes. I started to run on the ice to regain my energy. I was far in front of the others except for those three.

The ice allowed me to run without having to worry about the land mines.

I heard Present Mic announce Midoriya as the winner.

Shit. I could see the light at the end of the tunnel. I looked behind me. A girl with vines as hair was catching up. I ran faster. My legs scream in pain. My head hurt from using my quirk so much, also the bump in the head from Todoroki did not help.

Fourth Place! Jun Okada

I dropped as soon as my name was called. Yes. I did it. I could see Midoriya cry at his win. I smiled. He deserved it. Bakugo was shaking in anger on the other side and Todoroki walked over to the center. No emotion on his face.

"Omg!" I turned to see Mina. "You did great!"

"Thanks!" I smiled. Still trying to catch my breath.

"Fourth place!" Mina hugged me. "Congrats, your quirk was perfect for this game."

"Yeah, I felt so too." I smiled. "I doubt it will be much use in the coming games though. I'm already pooped out from over using it.

"You do feel a little warm." Mina put her hand against me. My quirk allows me to displace my body and matter attached to it instantaneously, but in doing so all the atoms in my body exert a massive amount of control and stillness to allow my quirk to safely displace me to another location. Not only does my head hurt from the constant change of scenery but my body gets hotter each time I use it. I have to make sure I don't overheat.

I watch as Midnight gets back on stage as she waits for the rest of our class to complete the course.

**Dang. I update quick, if I do say so myself. I might write more chapters but not download on fanfic until later. I want to keep some chapters completed but offline so that when life gets busy again I can still upload regularly without being rushed to complete chapters. **

**Next time, Jun joins up with an unlikely ally for the next game of the sports festival. Who will it be? Will she make it to the next round?**

**Good idea? What do you think?**

**Thanks for reading. **


	6. Chapter 6

**So update on school, the school decided that we will NOT be returning for the remainder of the semester. Scary to see what remote finals will look like. **

**Takes place around Season 2, Episode 16.**

I see that the next game is Cavalry Battle and instantly start thinking about who'd I like to be on my team.

"Okada be on my team!" I looked down to see Mineta drool slightly. Ew.

I walked away trying not to be cruel. Mineta's quirk would be useful in stopping other people from getting too close but I'd rather not have him be on my back.

I don't know how many times I can use my quirk and if I have to snap all three or two people at once that will also take more of my energy. I need strong teammates that will not rely on my quirk. Midoriya is worth 10 million points being in first place. No way I want to be on his team. Sweet boy but everyone will be going for him and I don't need to have that pressure on my back. My quirk can be used to escape easily, but I can't do it too often. If I use it too much I even if I make it to the next round I'll be too weak to put up a fight.

Shit. I used my quirk too much during the obstacle course. I didn't even get in first. I'm weak.

"Hey." Bakugo walked up to me.

"Hmp." Still butt hurt that he tried to blow me up. I turned my head to look at him but not before sticking out my tongue.

"Join my team." Bakugo said. "Kirishima and Sero need you too."

I looked back at him. Still annoyed but I wanted to help Kirishima. I didn't know Sero well but he seemed like a nice guy. He has tape on his elbows that will be useful for long distance and Kirishima can protect us from close range combat.

"Fine. But why me?"

"Your quirk. Just follow my direction."

I rolled my eyes. I didn't even have to ask that he was going to be the rider. "Bakugo, I can't use my quirk too often. I'm already getting too hot."

"I know. I felt the heat come off of you when you used your quirk on me." I blushed slightly. "Just be on the lookout and be ready in case we need you." He said. Turning to Kirishima and Sero as we got in formation. I would be on Bakugor right, Sero on his left and Kirishima is in the front.

"Hey, I'm Okada." I turned to Sero.

"Shut up!" Bakugo yelled down at me. I squished my face a little at how rude he was being.

I watched as Midoriya started to cry when Uraraka went over to him. So cute. I felt so bad as I watched all of our classmates ignore him but it was a relief to see that he had formed a team.

I could hear Present Mic start with the announcements. I looked over at Sero and smiled. He smiled back. "We got this."

"You bet we're going to win." Bakugo yelled at us from above. I rolled my eyes much to Sero's enjoyment. The words of a great leader.

"Let's get this party started," Present Mic announced. I felt myself tense slightly as we prepared ourselves to move. I felt Bakugo's urgency as we were aimed at Midoriya.

"Let's go!" Bakugo yelled. We were placed on the opposite side of Midoriya. There were others in our path.

We watched as Midoriya flew above us.

"Soy sauce, catch me!" Bakugo jumped off and flew in front of Midoriya. Tokoyami's dark shadow blocked Bakugo and Sero caught him into our arms.

"My name's Sero!" Sero reminded him for the eighth time already.

As Present Mic announced the scoreboard I heard a gasp in the crowd.

"Your class is too small minded. Think bigger." I looked over to see a boy from Class 1-B pull Bakugo's headband off. My stomach dropped.

"What did you say! Come back here!" Bakugo yelled. I couldn't help but sigh a little. Really Bakugo, I doubt the boy is going to give us our points back. We all heard what he said. Not too mention it is probably your fault everyone hates our class. No, I know it's your fault that most people hate our class.

The blonde hair boy explained his strategy to us. It was a good plan, a long term plan. He also brought up the sludge villain attack that happened to Bakugo before school began.

"Kirishima, we have a change of plans." We looked up at Bakugo, his rage emitting in all directions. "We are going to kill all these B-List Idiots."

I heard one of his teammates reprimand him for poking at Bakugo. The dark haired boy sayd his name was Monoma.

I rolled my eyes. I watch as two teams come up behind us. Present Mic announces the halfway point of the game.

"Bakugo. Let's move. We are surrounded." I cried out. Trying to get Bakugo focused.

"Shit." Sero said, also looking behind us.

"Bakugo!" I yelled again. Shoving him from behind. This is no time to freeze up now. I know he was angry but we need to keep moving. Like what Present Mic said. The game is halfway over and now we have no points.

We need to get our points back. Calm down." Kirishima turned to Bakugo.

I saw Todoroki's team among others head straight for Midoriya. In moments a blast of electricity from Kaminari surrounded the other teams, immobilizing them. This allowed Todoroki to freeze them to the ground. Smart move.

"Nice quirk you guys got there." Monoma said as Bakugo attacked. Monoma tapped Bakugo, Kirishima and I as we got in front of them.

Monoma blasted an explosion at Bakugo. Bakugo returned the favor with full force. As the smoke cleared I could see that Monoma had Kirishima's hardening quirk. This is not good.

"He can copy other powers." Bakygo observed. We start to move forward only to be stopped by a person's glue like substance coming out of their face mask. Shit. We are stuck.

"Do something!" Bakugo yelled as we watched Monoma run away. The other team was now in front of us.

"Everyone! Hold on." I yelled as I shifted my weight. I imagine all of them, connected to me, connected to each other. I made sure to exclude the glue from my range. I've only ever snapped two people at once but another person shouldn't be that much of a problem. I looked over at Monoma. _Snap. _

We get in front of him. "Grab it!" I yelled. Bakugo burst off of our shoulders. Kirishima yelled at him for his reckless behavior. Monoma's front horse, Tsuburaba, blows a shield stopping Bakugo.

"Wow. That's some quirk." I felt Sero shake a little suddenly.

"You gotta shake it off." I yelled watching Bakugo literally fight with air. The shield broke and Bakugo was able to grab some of Monoma's headbands. We were back.

"I told you to warn us before you jump." Sero said, pulling Bakugo with his tape.

"We're not done!" Bakugo said yelling at us.

"Elbow guy! Tape me. Okada, I need you to get us in front of those B-List losers again."

Shit. I braced myself again, feeling Sero's tape wrapped around Bakugo. "Now!" _Snap. _Bakugo jumped off as soon as we placed before Monoma and grabbed his last headband.

"Now Deku and Todoroki!" We turned toward the ice.

Bakugo burst forth again. "Run!" Kirishima called pulling us forward. Shit. Bakugo, being reckless again. We see as everyone is going to each other. We have to make it.

The alarm went off and Bakugo fell head first on the ground. We didn't win. But we made it.

"But we're movin' on, so it's all good." Sero said.

"I don't think our leader would agree with you, like at all." Kirishima rebutted.

Present Mic announces the winners. We were in second place.

I see Midoriya cry again as he realized he made it to the next round. Todoroki was clenching his fist in anger. I only used my quirk twice but the amount of people I had to move was insane compared to how I normally use my quirk. I'm just glad everyone is ok.

"Congrats Jun!" Mina ran over to me. "You did it!"

"Tha-" I fell.

"Yo, Okada, you ok?" Kirishima was at my side, letting my lean on his body.

"Yeah. Just need to rest." I smiled. "Like what Mr. Aizawa said. I'm going to nap." My eyes closed as I let myself rest against him.

I felt myself being moved. Whoever picked up was very gentle. I could hear the murmurs coming from around us.

I felt my weight being shifted slightly before I fell on to a soft bed. Someone put the fan on. I heard it gently hum as I drifted off to sleep.

**This one is way shorter than I wanted it to be but I wasn't expecting it to be very long either. I like my chapters to be between 2k to 2.8k in length. I was thinking of combining the Cavalry Battle and the One-on-One together but then it would have been way too long. I felt like the Cavalry Battle episodes moved too fast and I was having trouble coming up with how I wanted to write this chapter. **


	7. Chapter 7

**I completed this chapter awhile ago but never got to uploading it on FanFic. **

"Yo. Get up." I felt a hard poke on my face. Jumping up to see Bakugo and Kirishima beside me. I rubbed my eyes, wishing I was still asleep. Kirishima's huge smile hovered over me. I could see Bakugo behind him holding something in his hand.

"You have ten minutes until the next round. Aren't you hungry?" Bakugo asked.

"O." My stomach grumbled.

"Here." Bakugo threw into my lap melonpan! My favorite food. Weird that he remembered.

"Melonpan! Thank you Bakugo!" I said, picking it up and taking the first bite. The sweet fluffy bread just about melted in my mouth. I felt a sense of warmth as I got up and followed them to the waiting room.

"How was your break?" I asked.

Kirishima huffed. "So stressful. I don't know how you manage to take a nap. I couldn't stop myself from moving."

"I just needed to rest to help reset my quirk. I know if I want to win I'll have to rely on it and the speed it grants me. I need to win fast or else I have no chance of winning."

"Don't be so harsh on yourself." Kirishima said. Putting his arm around me. "We did great! Because of you guys we made it to the next round!"

I laughed with Kirishima on the way. "So what did you do Bakugo?"

"Hnn. Nothing." Bakugo said. HIs mind continued to drift away from me and Kirishima. I wonder what was going on with him.

The first match of the final tournament was against Midoriya and Shinso. I was sitting next to Kaminari as I watched Midoriya walk out of bounds. Everyone around me was yelling out to Midoriya. Kaminari was not even in his seat anymore. I looked over at Bakugo, I could tell he was thinking about the General Ed student, Shinso, and what he would do if he went up against him.

He had already decided that Midoriya was going to lose. I rolled my eyes slightly as Midoriya continued to walk closer out of bounds. One more step and Midoriya would be out of bounds. I could see his quirk activate in his left hand. A loud explosion went off against Midoriya. We saw his eyes gain focus as he turned around.

"He did it!" Iida said.

As we watched the rest of the fight, it was obvious that Midoriya was going to win.

"Good luck Sero!" I called out when he got up. He was going to need it going up against Todoroki. I could tell everyone was thinking the same.

We felt the cold against our skin as Todoroki overdid it with his amazing ice quirk. The force that is Todoroki is terrifying. I'm not sure if I would win against him. He reacted with Sero's attack with such focus and speed it may be hard to catch him with my quirk.

"Nice try!" The crowd yelled at Sero as Todoroki started to melt the ice around him.

"Nice try!" I yelled with the rest of them. Kirishima joined with me and a few of our classmates.

"At least no serious injuries." I said to Kirishima.

Soon after, Kaminari was up against the B-1 student, Shiozaki, who has vines for hair. The match was over instantly. It was just as quick as Sero's and Todoroki's match. Kaminari had to be shuffled out on a stretcher since he overdid it with his quirk. He was so confident going in.

I felt myself get nervous as my match was almost up.

Midoriya was writing in a beat up notebook mumurring to himself at the match he just witnessed.

Fourth Match was between Iida and Hatsume. Interesting match up, hero versus support. It would be interesting to see if Hatsume wins. She was the girl teamed up with Midoriya in the cavalry battle. Her equipment is amazing. It helped Midoriya and the others and is probably the reason why they were able to make it this far.

The match was interesting. Poor Iida. He probably felt so used. But he won...I guess, so he gets to move to the next round.

I'm the fifth match. I will be going up against Aoyama soon. He uses his belt to protect himself and others against his quirk. An uncontrollable laser that shoots out of his belly button. I already know I'll snap behind him and snap him out of bounds. It will be interesting to see who else I will be going up against.

"Good Luck!" Kirishima whispered as I got up to get ready for my match. I looked over at him and smiled.

"Thanks. I hope it goes ok." Aoyama was already getting ready in a different waiting room.

As Present Mic presented us to the crowd I could feel the eyes watching our every mood. Aoyama seemed completely comfortable in the spotlight. I looked up at our section and wished I could be right there with them. I envied Aoyama's free spirit that allows him to do what he pleases with no embarrassment.

"Ready Go!" Midnight called to us.

Aoyama went to direct his lazer at me. _Snap. _I came up from behind and grabbed both his shoulders. _Snap. _I let go gently.

"I'm sorry Aoyama. This is the end." I said looking over at Midnight.

"WAHHHH" Present Mic yelled. "If you blinked you missed that match folks! Okada for the win. Faster than any match yet, this is a new RECCOOOORRRDDDDD!"

Aoyama was slightly confused but he looked down. He was out of bounds.

"Aoyama is out of bounds. Okada moves on." Midnight said.

"Long distance attacks and quirks are at a disadvantage against my ability and speed. You never had a chance." I said quietly as I walked over to him. "You ok?"

"Oui, Madamoiselle. You did great out there." Aoyama gave a flashy smile as we walked back to our section. We walked together and talked about the other matches.

"Hey. Okada." We turned to the voice. It came from the entrance of 1-B. They were sitting next to us. Monoma had taunted Kaminari's match. He was a bit much. This guy, he was on the same team as Monoma.

"Yes." Aoyama waved and walked back to our stands. He had an annoying twinkle in his eyes.

"Nice moves you got there. I'm Kaibara." He walked up to me. He had dark shaggy short hair and dark brown eyes. Slightly taller than me and was lean.

"Hi." I tensed slightly. What does he want?

"I'm not anything like Monoma. Besides, he's not all that bad once you get to know him." Kaibara raised his hands and laughed. "Just wanted to say hi."

I calmed down slightly. "Sorry about that, I guess our classes don't communicate well."

"I'd like to change that." He blushed slightly. "I was taken aback by your movements and your fast thinking when you got yourself out of Bondo's glue. You seem to communicate well with your team. Anyone who could work with Bakugo must be patient."

I blushed back. It was nice to be recognized by someone outside of our class. Even though what he said about Bakugo was not entirely true it wasn't a lie either.

"Sorry, you didn't make it. I bet you would have done great." I smiled. "If Monoma wanted you on his team, it must be because he thought you'd beat us."

"That's Monoma for you." Kaibara shugged. "He's too competitive sometimes. But our homeroom teacher is just as competitive.I was glad to see that Midoriya kid win against Shinso. I think that's the guy that took all of our points at the end. I felt the same way as Midoriya did afterwards, I couldn't remember how our points slipped away like that until it was already over."

We heard Present Mic announce the end of another match. That quick again? Who was it, Yaoyorozu against Tokoyami. Both amazing students, I'm surprised it ended so fast.

"I better get back." I said as a gesture to my entrance.

"Same." But neither of us started to move. "I was wondering if I could get your number?" He held out his phone.

"O, yeah, sure." I started to type in my contact information into his phone. "I'll say hi to myself so I have your number too."

"That will be great." He let out a sign. "So, maybe this weekend we could go out sometime."

"I'd like that." I smiled. He was cute. I liked his stance and mannerisms. It would be nice to get to know him some more.

I gave him back his phone and we parted ways. As I was walking back to my seat I heard the next match be called. It was Kirishima against Tetsutetsu, another 1-B student that had it out for us.

"Where were you? Kirishima wanted you to wish him luck." I looked up at Bakugo. His arms crossed over his chest. Do I tell him the truth? I wonder if he'd be mad. Of course not.

"You were talking to that cute 1-B student!" Mina responded running up to me. "Aoyama mentioned that he stopped to talk to you. The boy thinks you're super cute. He's not wrong. Did you do it? Give him your number?" She giggled with delight.

"His name is Kaibara. And yeah, we exchanged numbers." I blushed heavily and refused to meet Bakugo's gaze. I was sitting in front of Bakugo next to Kirishima but suddenly felt that it was too close to the explosive boy.

"Let's talk about it some more." Mina said happily.

"Don't be stupid." Bakugo cut in. Now he wasn't even looking at me. "She needs to focus on her next match."

Bakugo was right. I needed to focus on my next match. Mina nodded. "After this is all over, you have to give me the details!" She laughed before going back to her seat.

I took my seat as well.

I looked over to see Uraraka was no longer in her seat. Her ice tea left to melt on the seat. I hope everything is ok. She is such a sweet girl and going up against Bakugo is going to be challenging.

I turn back to the match in front of me. Their quirks were so similar, Kirishima and Tetsutetsu both have quirks that allow their body to withstand an extensive amount of force and also use their quirk to deliver deadly blows. However, it seems like this is a disadvantage to both of him as neither of them were getting ahead of each other.

They both KO'd at the same time from the same type of blow. Midnight announced that the winner would be decided on a simple contest. I looked up to see that Bakugo had already left for his match against Uraraka. He wouldn't go easy on her.

Mina and Hagakure came over after they saw that Bakugo had left.

"Well?" Hagakure said as she sat beside me. Mina was behind me, leaning on my shoulder. "What's his name?"

"Kaibara." I answered. My phone was in a locker in the waiting room. I didn't want it to distract me during the tournament.

"He's quirk is really cool. Not as flashy as Bakugo's but effective." Hagakure answered. "He was in my training area for the entrance exams. His arms can spin."

"I wonder what else spins." Mina smirked and started to giggle.

"Mina!" Hagakure and I exclaimed. Iida looked over at us disapprovingly.

"You guys, the match is about to start!" He got up and waved his arm at us. We blushed and turned back to the arena.

Bakugo looked as ready as ever. His eyes never left the other side as Uraraka came out. Present Mic was really getting into this round. He obviously wanted Uraraka to win. I felt bad. Shouldn't the presentators be unbiased?

Uraraka was definitely seen as the underdog. But without her, her cavalry tema would haven't made it. She also didn't do that bad in the obstacle race either. She is strong and has worked very hard to get here. No one should underestimate her.

I turned back to Bakugo. He was not underestimating her. I could see it in his eyes. He may have done better but if she touches him, it's over. His quirk will hopefully allow him to keep her at bay.

"Do you think Bakugo is going to win?" Mina asked us.

"Totally." Hagakure said. "He has this in the bag."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that." I cut her off. "Uraraka has a unique quirk that may allow her to have the upper hand. It's all about reaction time and strategy.

"Who are you going up against next? Hagakure asked.

"Tokoyami" I turned to him. He was turned to look back and nodded at me. I smiled. I'm not sure of his quirk. Dark Shadow. It seems to be a physical manifestation of a bird. If that is the case I won't be able to snap through it.

"Are you going to try the same thing? Mina whispered.

"I don't know yet. I'm not sure if that would work." I watched as Bakugo continued to try to blast Uraraka out of the arena.

**Final exams are upon me and I will focus my time and energy (hopefully) on studying for exams. **


	8. Chapter 8

**School is officially over! Not sure how I feel since now I'm stuck at home and there's nothing I need to do. Kinda like limbo. **

Bakugo's and Uraraka's fight was brutal. Mina, Hagakura and I flinched everytime Bakugo landed a hit. Uraraka moved fast but was still getting touched by his blast. She was getting tired.

I started to think about my next battle against Tokoyami more. He watched my round against Aoyama so he knows my original tactic. I doubt his dark shadow would let me get behind him. I'm still not sure if I can use my quirk against his or if I'd pass through it.

"Are you going to talk to Kaibara at the break?" Mina asked.

I pulled gently at my hair thinking about it. "What Bakugo said was right. I need to focus on the next round. Besides, he said we'd hang out this weekend."

"This is so cute!" Mina exclaimed. "You would be the first one to land a date."

Something to look forward to this weekend.

I got up, stretching my arms. "I'm going to congratulate Kirishima on his win against Tetsutetsu.

We got up together to walk to the waiting room.

"Bakugo! You did great." I said as he walked in as well. He didn't even look up. "What's his problem?" I turned to Mina.

She shrugged. "Everything."

I giggled at that.

"Hey Kirishima!" I walked over to them. "Congrats! I knew you had that in the bag."

"Thanks Okada!" Kirishima said happily. Kaminari finally got out of his funk and was sitting with us.

I pulled out my phone to see the text I sent to Kaibara stare at me. He hasn't sent anything else. It was kind of a relief. I need to focus on my next round. But still, it was nice to look forward to something not sports festival related.

"Why are you smiling at your phone?" Kirishima asked.

"You weren't there!" Mina exclaimed. "This cute boy from 1-B and her exchanged numbers."

"Really?" Kirishima looked over at Bakugo.

"WHAT" Bakugo responded.

Nothing dude." Kirishima held his arms up. I looked at me. "Your face lit up. You must be excited."

"I am. But more nervous about this next round." I said. Tokoyami was not in this waiting room. "I need to focus on the rounds ahead of me. Then I can start thinking about this weekend."

"Good point." Kirishima said. "I guess people are already pairing up though. That's something to think about after this." He looked at Mina. She was off in her own world and didn't seem to notice. But I noticed it.

Kirishima and Mina went to the same junior high. Mina told me that Kirishima really changed since then. Ever since he got into UA, his attitude has been more "manly" as Mina described it. I could tell she liked the new Kirishima. They would be so cute together. I feel like their personalities match.

Bakugo glared at Okada as she went back to her phone. Her eyes were glossed over now. Obviously, not thinking about the guy anymore. She was focused on the task ahead of her. Defeating Tokoyami. She's going to win. And then, she is going to go up against him. He knew he was going to win against Kirishima. Kirishima can't keep his hardening quirk together for long periods of time. Bakugo just has to draw out the battle for a little bit and then it is his.

Kirishima left with Kaminari, Hagakure, and Ashido. Okada got up as she put her phone back in the locker.

"Hey." Bakugo walked over to her.

"Yeah, what's up?" She turned, smiling at him. Bakugo felt something tighten slightly in his chest but shrugged it off. "Bakugo? Everything ok? She reached out for him. . He flinched slightly.

"It's nothing." Bakugo walked ahead of Okada to meet up with the rest of the group.

"Ok…What do you think of Kaibara?" Okada asked suddenly. He never turned around.

"I don't know anything about him." Bakugo shrugged. "Let's go. The Second round is starting."

She turned around and smiled. But still looked uncertain. "Ok." Catching up to Bakugo as they head back to the arena.

I watched as Izuku got lifted out of the arena on a stretcher. "Do you think he is going to be ok?" Mina asked.

"I'm sure Recovery Girl will fix him up just fine." I smiled. It's Iida against Shizaki next. Then it's my match against Tokoyami. I haven't looked over at him since I realized we would be against each other.

"I'm going to the waiting room now. See ya in a bit." My nerves were catching up with me.

Iida's match went a lot faster than the first round. Shiozaki did not stand a chance. I could tell Kaminari was happy that Iida beat her. He lost against her rather quickly in his first match.

I didn't even have a chance to really think.

Tokoyami and I were in separate waiting rooms as we watched on the screens Iida's win.

"NEXT UP, OKADA VERSUS TOKOYAMI!" I heard Present Mic scream at the crowd.

I got up and once again made it to the arena.

"Good luck." Tokoyami said as nodded at each other.

"You too."

"Ready, GO!" Midnight announced.

As Dark Shadow appeared before me I looked down at the ground. He had his own shadow, so light cannot pass through it. I'm not going to move, not until Tokoyami releases Dark Shadow on me.

Tokoyami did not move either. His arms crossed his chest and he was staring intensely at me.

"WAHHHH… LOOKS LIKE NEITHER STUDENT WILL MAKE THE FIRST MOVE. WHO WILL BE THE FIRST TO CAVE UNDER PRESSURE OF THE CROWD!"

As soon as Present Mic said that I looked behind Tokoyami to see the crowd beginning to yell out at us. Ignore them. Timing is everything.

I started to walk slowly to Tokoyami who didn't move. His Dark Shadow continued to hover in front of him, slightly moving to match my steps.

"Dark Shadow!" Tokoyami yelled suddenly. The bird quickly sprung into action. I jumped out of the way. It's fast. I landed hard on my butt.

I looked back at Tokoyami. "Dark Shadow!" The bird brought his claw out and slashed at the ground. Dust interfered with line of vision. Shit. I looked behind me. Snap. I snapped back to the opposite side of the arena. Dark Shadow returned to Tokoyami.

So this is Tokoyami's strategy. He is going to try to push me out or corner me. By using the dust around me to blind me so I can't use my quirk. I looked up.

"Dark Shadow!" I felt the shadow raise above me. Run. Tokoyami can't have me use my quirk to get in the air cause then the dust won't be as effective. _Snap. _I moved just as Dark Shadow landed on my pass location. I moved behind him. His claws swiped. If he had reached me I would have pushed out for sure. Dark Shadow seemed surprised that I'm not there. He is looking for me. So his eyes are that of a human and can only see in front of him. "Dark Shadow, behind!" _Snap. _I turned to look at Tokoyami. He was looking at me but his Shadow was looking to where I was. Todoroki can guide his shadow but even he only has a pair of eyes.

I need to get higher. It will also give me a better view of the arena. So I looked up. He knows I need to see where to go when I snap. So I made it look like I wanted to go above him. Now. Snap.

I got behind him. I touched his shoulder slightly. Snap.

"ONCE AGAIN! OKADA DID IT AGAIN."

"Good job." Tokoyami said. He looked down. Out of bounds.

"You too. I saw what you were trying to do." I smiled. "It was a good idea."

"Thanks."

"Your quirk, Dark Shadow is amazing."

"But it seemed like you figured out that even he needs to see."

As we walked back to the stands together, I saw Bakugo and Kirishima getting ready. I didn't know who I wanted to win. Both boys are my best friends and I care a lot about them.

"I don't want to get involved… but...Bakugo is not pleased by your date with 1-B boy." Tokoyami said as we continued up the stairs.

"What?" I asked. "Why would that be."

"Bakugo is a proud individual. It would be best if he told you." Tokoyami looked back at me. "I'm not sure what is going on between you two but whatever it is, your date with that guy is affecting him. His head isn't in the tournament anymore.

I looked down at the arena. Tokoyami was right. Kirishima had Bakugo backed up against the boundary line. Bakugo's hands were raised above him. He was in the defense. Something I don't see often. Kirishima was taking Bakugo's blasts with what seemed like ease.

"Thank you Tokoyami. I'll talk to him." I said.

As I sat down next to Mina I turned to the brackets above on the scoreboard. I'd be facing either Kirishima or Bakugo in my next round.

My parents took me for testing soon after to find out all the kinks in my quirk. I looked down at my foot. My mom always thought it was funny. Her quirk, Blink, allowed her to make a solid object disappear and reappear at her wish. She can only do one object at a time but it was always fun watching her cook. The vegetables and groceries moving around her with the help of my dad watching in amusement. Dinner was always faster when they were together.

"Damn."

I looked up at Mina's whisper. She pointed at the arena. You'd never know Bakugo and Kirishima were friends by the way Bakugo was hammering at Kirishima. She would never admit it but she was cheering for Kirishima. I smiled at her concern for him.

"I hope he is ok!" Mina let out.

"Bakugo must have realized that Kirishima couldn't continue his quirk for much longer."

"I guess you're up against Bakugo." Mina pointed out.

"Yeah."

"Midoriya, you're back already?" Uraraka exclaimed.

We turned to see a rather, still beat up, looking Midoriya. "Yeah, I want to see these final four matches." He said.

As Iida and Todoroki got ready. I also got up.

"I'll see you guys later." I waved, a quick smile appeared however I was absolutely terrified to go up against Bakugo.

"Bakugo!" I exclaimed. I guess he was going to the other waiting room now to prepare for our match. "Funny we are going up against each other. Promise you'll go easy on me?" I tried to chuckle a little but Bakugo hardly looked up at me.

"Bakugo." I said seriously. This time he turned to me. "Is everything ok? You don't seem to be as focused as normal."

"I'm fine." He huffed. "Make sure your head is where it needs to be and not filled with frown face."

"Really, frown face?" I laughed. "I thought you didn't know anything about him." I went to get closer. "Why don't you like him? If you don't even know him"

"Do you even know him? Bakugo shot back.

"No. But he seems nice. He is really good looking." I said jokingly. Something flashed in Bakugo's eyes that I couldn't quite read, it was too fast.

"So you're only going out with him because he is good looking. Pretty shallow huh?" Bakugo's smirk was back.

I wanted to and knew I should bite my lip from speaking but what Bakugo was implying was annoying and so out of my character. If that was true I'd be dating him.

"You really think I'm shallow?" I asked. I don't care what Bakugo thinks. But…

"Then why are you going out with him?"

"I'm not going out with him. I am gonna hang out with him this weekend." I reminded him. "Don't jump the gun. Besides, he is cute. But he might be a total jerk."

Bakugo stared coldly at me. The blood went to my face. Shit.

"Well… good luck!" I squealed and went to my waiting room.

"Wait." Bakugo followed me in.

Kaibara was sitting in the far seat. He must not have heard us. "Hey Okada! I just wanted to wish you Good Luck." He blushed slightly. He narrowed his eyes slightly at Bakugo. "Don't you have separate waiting rooms?"

"I'm going to win. And I'm not going easy on you." Then he pushed past the doors to his waiting room. Letting me stand there with Kaibara.

Shit. Shit. Shit. Fuck.

**Do you ever write your chapters out of order?**

**That is what I am doing right now. I'm writing some filler chapters just for the hell of it but I wouldn't be able to post them until I actually finish these chapters first. Blehhh… I want to get to the juicy love stuff. Not this slow burn crap that I need to do to build it up with. Feel me?**

**Please review! I'd love to have your feedback. **


End file.
